Rewrite
by Toonakan
Summary: A rewrite of 'Be careful what you wish for'. Misaki is plagued by a nasty fever one night and is rushed to hospital. Once there, he is told by baffled doctors that, despite most definitely being male, he is pregnant. How will Misaki cope through the ups and downs of pregancy and can Usagi learn to love the idea of a family? YAOI (MALExMALE) & MPREG. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.


**First chapter of the rewrite of 'Be careful what you wish for'. I am undecided on a title at the moment, suggestions are welcome :3**

**Thank you my lovelies for your support and patience. I hope it is neither far too similar, or too different in the coming chapters. **

**I'm trying out this thing where you leave what you've written for a short while, then come back and read it in a different mindset. I've found that I notice a lot more when I do it.**

**Please let my know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

I, Takahashi Misaki, was burning up. Heat searing through my tired and aching limbs as I lay on my small bed. I stared up at the ceiling of my dimly lit room, my mind a jumbled mess of complaints and frenzied thought. Watching the mottled pattern of the ceiling slowly begin to swim together into faces, I grasped desperately for a train of thought. Something to focus on other than my fever. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be long until I began to spontaneously combust. I winced at the thought, my mind clinging to the fleeting thought in a bright and detailed image.

_Think cold you idiot._ I told myself, trying and failing to shake the thoughts away. _Uuh... Snow, ice, frostbite. _Somewhere in the haze my mind told me that I was most likely delirious, but I didn't really care at this point. I had little to no experience with being ill. Both a blessing and a curse.

At some point- I had no idea when- a figure decided to enter my room. Ignoring them for the time being, I closed my eyes, they could damn well wait. I concentrated on the thoughts that zipped around my head, crashing into each other with fiery explosions that made my head throb and my body sweat. My head gave an even greater throb when the intruder spoke out.

"Misaki." Usagi-san's low voice seemed to vibrate in my head. Groaning inwardly at the sensation, I continued my attempt at ignoring him. "Misaki." He said, worry edging into his tone. "Misa-"

"What?" I croaked, eyes scrunched shut as I gave up on resisting the painful vibrations of his voice.

"Do you need anything Misaki?"

Resisting the urge to give an exasperated sigh, I replied in a quiet voice. "No thank you Usagi-san. Just please let me sleep. I'm fine otherwise." I didn't want him to worry, for me to become an inconvenience.

I heard Usagi-san grunt in disapproval, but he said no more. The door gave a quiet click as he left, leaving me to my feverish thoughts once again.

* * *

Apparently I had managed to doze off, as I awoke with a start. I had no time to question what had pulled me from my fevered dreams as the answer quickly came to me. I sat bolt upright and clamped a hand to my mouth. My stomach churned as bile began to rise up my throat.

Throwing what little sheets I had off me, I swung my legs off the side of my bed and stood. Vertigo took me as I swayed dangerously. Clinging to the nearby desk, I stood for what few seconds I could spare before the urge to empty my stomach became too much.

I pushed off and began to head to the door as quickly as my numb legs could carry me. When had this room gotten so large? It seemed an eternity before my hand grasped the door handle. Suddenly time decided to speed up again as I burst out of my room and made a run for the bathroom. The vertigo had seemed to do me in though, as the bile rose far too quickly. I lunged forward over the toilet, gagging violently at both the smell and sensation of being sick.

Tears pricked my eyes as my throat burned. A light came on in the hall, painting the bathroom in a clean, pale light. Hurried footsteps sounded and Usagi-san quickly appeared in the doorway. I squinted up at him and offered a weak smile. His brow was knotted with worry as his gaze went from the mess on the stark white tiles- he gave a small grimace - to my shaking form. The silence stretched on for some time. I allowed myself to sway gently to one side, resting my burning temple against the cool enamel of the bath.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san called out, seeming to snap back into the situation. He came forward, dodging past the vomit that was slowly beginning to dry onto the tiles. He crouched by me, arms raised but he appeared unsure what to do with them. He seemed to come to a decision and lowered one, settling for giving my arm a gentle rub. Smart man, best to avoid the need for more clean up.

I gave him a watery sideways glance and cracked another wavering smile. "I think, I might be ill Usagi-san." He nodded slowly in agreement, lilac eyes boring into mine.

"I think so too." Was all he could offer before I gave him a feeble shove and returned to the toilet bowl. I caught Usagi-san wincing at my retching out of the corner of my eye.

I needed to stop.

But it wouldn't.

Tears and sweat streamed down my ashen face as I gasped for breath. My mind was in a panic, unable to process properly through the sluggish heat. It only understood one thing.

Something was _very_ wrong.

My stomach quickly emptied and I was left dry-heaving into the toilet. My knuckles had turned white as I clung to the sides of the bowl. Between the heaves I began to give audible gasps and sobs as panic continued to tighten my chest. I barely registered the pat on my back as Usagi-san rose and quickly exited the bathroom.

Turning in an attempt to follow, I lurched forward. My knees buckled under my crouching body, unable to stand the position any longer. With no strength to move forward, I slumped back, leaning against the bath once again.

The cold touch of the bath seemed to fizz into nothing against the heat my body gave out. I could faintly hear Usagi-san speaking hurriedly in between my ragged pants. His voice slowly rose in volume and panic.

Letting out a small whimper, I tilted my head back and studied the ceiling. It wobbled and merged into shapes once again as my vision slowly blurred before blacking out completely.

Opening my eyes again I stared out toward a lopsided bathroom. Crimson tainted the far left of my vision, pooling out slowly. Usagi-san re-appeared again and gave a shout of alarm. I responded with a wheeze before darkness claimed me again.

* * *

White light seemed to sear its way through my eyelids, rudely disturbing my deep sleep. Groaning quietly, I tried to bring an arm up to shield my eyes, but the limb refused to co-operate. It flailed weakly by my side. Confusion creased my brow. Why wouldn't the light go away? I was tired and sore, the latter only confusing me more.

My neck gave a creaking protest as I turned my head in an attempt to turn away from the lights. A sharp pang of discomfort sparked in the side of my head as it brushed against the pillow I lay on. Groaning again at the sensation, I tried to open my eyes only to snap them shut again. The light was blinding.

Just how long had I been asleep? Trying to recall the events before waking up, I realised that I couldn't even remember going to sleep. My mind was still too groggy to put anything of use together. I gave a sigh of defeat and focused on allowing my eyes to become accustomed to the light of the room.

It wasn't long before I was able to bear the white fluorescent lights. My gaze slowly drifted around the room, taking in the plain white sheets on the bed, the walls, the floor, everything was white. Everything was clean. My mind instantly went to hospital. _Hm._ Why on earth was I in a hospital?

Movement caught my eye and distracted me from my thoughts. To one corner of the room was a few padded chairs. My muscles gave a twinge of pain as I slowly sat myself up a little to get a better view of the chairs. Usagi-san sat in one. Slouched over to one side with his arms crossed at his middle, he was quite obviously asleep.

The sight brought a relieved smile to my face, I wasn't alone here. I sat quietly for some time, simply watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as I let my mind wander aimlessly. Fragmented memories drifted through my head, fogged and out of focus. I frowned to myself, irritated that my memories refused to lock back into their rightful place.

Sighing to myself, I brought a hand up to rub aimlessly at the crook of my other arm. The frown returned the minute the tips of my fingers brushed against something. Glancing downward, I studied the needle that lay taped into my inner elbow. Slowly I followed the tubing up to an IV drip. I was there for something a bit more serious than the fever I could recall then. If only Usagi-san would hurry and wake up.

It was at that moment I decided that Usagi-san was eerily psychic as his lashes slowly fluttered open. Lilac eyes met my green and he stared dumbly at me for a short moment. Coming out of his sleepy daze, I watched those cool eyes widen in realisation. Usagi-san was at my side in an instant, my name tumbling from his lips like some kind of mantra.

Silencing him with a hand and a weak chuckle, I didn't even get a chance to ask any questions before I had strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Misaki." Usagi-san let out in a breath. "Misaki, I was so worried."

"Usagi-san, what happened?" I spoke into his chest, after taking in a quick breath of his scent.

He released me before replying, worry seeping into his gaze once again. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and grimaced as it left me sickeningly dizzy.

"You were sick." Usagi-san continued. "Really nasty fever. It was the middle of the night and I woke up to find you throwing up in the bathroom." He paused to swallow thickly, a familiar panicked edge coming into his tone. "It wouldn't stop. You looked so scared and I didn't know what to do Misaki. I ran out to call an ambulance, came back and you were lying on the floor." A hand came up to delicately brush against the tender part of my head. "You hit your head Misaki, it was bleeding and you lost consciousness." He came to a stop, panting slightly as he had blurted it out so quickly.

"O-oh..." Was all I could manage in reply. A faint recollection of the events becoming clearer in my mind. I stared down at the floor, a hand absently fiddling with the drip attached to my arm.

"The doctors ran some tests on your fever. It only went down a little while ago." Usagi-san added, bringing my attention up to his face again. His hold had loosened as he moved to stand up straight. My eyes followed him as he paced back towards the chairs.

Licking my chapped lips, I felt my chest tighten in concern. "Did they find anything?"

Usagi-san had turned away from me. "I don't know." He spat out in an annoyed voice, "They won't tell me because I'm not a spouse nor blood relative. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we can find out."

"What about Nii-chan?" I asked, suddenly concerned at my brother's reaction.

Usagi-san shook his head. "I called him and he came here before his work started yesterday morning. They didn't get finalised results until he had left." Yesterday morning? Just how long had I been unconscious? Usagi-san caught my puzzled frown and gave me my answer. "It was around 2am when we arrived here yesterday. You've been out for over twenty four hours."

"Hn." I stared down at my hands as they lay in my lap, unable to think of much else to say. Unwilling to sit in silence, I quickly grasped on something to say. "I worried Nii-chan and made you miss out on sleep. I'm sorry Usagi-san."

I jumped violently as a chair slammed down next to me. Usagi-san fell down into the chair, arms folded. "Don't be ridiculous Misaki. None of this was your fault, no one can help being ill." He practically berated me. I felt not too unlike a small child.

I didn't reply to his words. I had run out of topics, leaving an uncomfortable silence to fall over the room. I allowed myself to gently fall back onto my pillows. My eyelids had begun to grow heavy again. Usagi-san seemed to notice, as he patted my arm to get my attention.

"Don't you fall asleep yet. I'll go and find a Doctor and get those results." I gave him a slow nod and watched him rise from the chair and exited the room with a brisk stride.

* * *

I had little time to manage to drift off. Usagi-san was soon bursting back through the door, a rather plump Doctor in tow.

Usagi-san motioned for the Doctor to sit in his chair whilst he strode over to the corner to retrieve another. The Doctor sat down rather sheepishly, a small pile of papers grasped in his hands. He blinked at me through thick glasses, "Takahashi Misaki?" Usagi-san gave an irritated sigh.

I nodded slowly in confirmation, staring at the stocky man who seemed to quiver under Usagi-san's intense glare. He audibly gulped before shuffling the papers he held. Worry dropped into the pit of my stomach like a lead weight. Just what was wrong with me? Was I going to die?

Usagi-san caught my worried look and gave a reassuring pat on the back of my hand. I returned his gesture with a small smile, too worried to notice that the doctor watched our quiet exchange with curious eyes. He seemed to remember his task with a small start and cleared his throat.

Turning our attention to him, the Doctor began to speak. "Well, good evening to you Takahashi-san, I am Dr. Sasaki. I'll be taking care of you during your stay here."

"During his stay?" Usagi-san interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Sasaki waved a hand nervously. "Takahashi-san requires further tests, it will all make sense if you allow me to explain..."

"Usami. Usami Akihiko." Usagi-san spoke coolly, watching the recognition spark in the Doctor's eyes.

"Ah Usami-sensei, I must say my wife is a fan of your work."

Usagi-san gave a nod and motioned for Dr. Sasaki to continue. "Here I'm just accompanying a patient Dr. Sasaki. Please continue."

"Yes Usami-sensei, my apologies. Moving back to the issue Takahashi-san, we've run and rerun multiple test already to find the cause of your dangerously high fever. What we can discern from the results is that it was a severe rejection to a foreign body."

"Like a virus of parasite?" I asked, swallowing nervously. I really didn't like were this was going. It was making me fidget in the bed, trying to push out the worse case scenarios that kept appearing in my head.

"I suppose you could call it that Takahashi-san. Though I must say that despite constant positive results, everyone is still puzzling over one particular matter. This result, despite how unbelievable it may sound, has had us frantically checking and re-checking our equipment my boy." Dr. Sasaki gave an apprehensive chuckle.

His words only served to increase my worry. I was starting to feel ill again.

"Forgive me for being impatient Dr. Sasaki, but could you just plainly explain the results? You're only stressing Misaki further." Usagi-san cut in, giving the man a warning glare.

"O-of course Usami-sensei. I do apologise again." Dr. Sasaki turned to face me, placing the papers down on his lap. "Now Takahashi-san, this may sound utterly ridiculous, but please believe me when I say that we have searched our hardest for alternatives."

Usagi-san gave an agitated sigh. Dr. Sasaki ignored it, his full attention on me. I gave a small nod, urging him to continue. The Doctor gave a sigh.

"Takahashi-san, for some reason, you're apparently pregnant."


End file.
